pokemonatofandomcom-20200213-history
Jaybard
Jaybard is a dual-type Normal/Flying Pokemon. It evolves into Jayzul starting at level 16, which evolves into Jayzure starting at level 34. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #010 Ability: Keen Eye, Serene Grace (Hidden Ability) Species: Singer Body Style: Has a single pair of wings. Gender Ratio: 1M:1F Egg Groups: Flying Catch Rate: 255 Height: 1'00" Weight: 4.2 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 1SP.ATK Evolves: At level 16 Biology Physiology Jaybard is a bird with a baby blue colored body. On the top part of its wings are white circles, resembling shoulders. The middle section of its wings are black and the the remaining area is the same color as the rest of its body. It has a whiteish-blue underbelly. Around its neck is a color that goes down its chest and onto its belly in a V shape. Around its eyes and the chin-like area on its head are a slightly darker color than the rest of its head and body. Its beak, feet, and claws are a charcoal color. Its eyes are round with large black pupils and small white sclera. On the top of its head is a small tuft of plumage. Gender differences None. Special abilities Jaybard can sing very loudly and sweetly despite its small size and relatively small beak. Behavior Jaybard are usually very friendly toward other Pokemon. Similar to other small bird Pokemon like Pidgey, Spearow, Starly, and Taillow, they group together in big, complex flocks searching for food to eat. they also keep tight bonds with close family. Jaybard are rather brave, often times taking on large Pokemon even if its odds are slim. Habitat Jaybard like to live in grassy or forested areas. But it isn't uncommon to find Jaybard hanging around urban areas. Diet Jaybard like to eat seeds, berries, and fruit, but out of all, it most prefers acorns. Stats Base Stats *HP: 40 *ATK: 30 *DEF: 30 *SP.ATK: 55 *SP.DEF: 35 *SPD: 60 *Total: 250 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Tackle *Base: Sand-Attack *Level 5: Gust *Level 9: Sing *Level 13: Quick Attack *Level 17: Whirlwind *Level 21: Double Team *Level 25: Aerial Ace *Level 29: Feather Dance *Level 33: Agility *Level 37: Roost *Level 41: Air Slash *Level 45: Tailwind *Level 49: Perish Song By TM/HM *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM20 Safeguard *TM21 Frustration *TM27 Return *TM32 Double Team *TM40 Aerial Ace *TM42 Facade *TM44 Rest *TM45 Attract *TM46 Thief *TM49 Echoed Voice *TM62 Acrobatics *TM67 Retaliate *TM89 U-Turn *TM90 Substitute *HM02 Fly *HM07 Defog By breeding -- By tutoring *Uproar *Hyper Voice *Heat Wave *Helping Hand *Endeavor *Sleep Talk Origin Concept Origin Jaybard and its evolutions are based on Blue Jays. Jaybard is also based off bards and singers, in relation to the fact that Blue Jays are songbirds. Name Origin Jaybard's name is a combination of Blue Jay and bard. Trivia Jaybard eventually replaced a different set of basic bird-like fakemon. They were based on Chickadees, which is slightly ironic, because Blue Jay calls often are mistaken as Chickadee calls.